


Cravings

by TheAgent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cravings, Lewd gestures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgent/pseuds/TheAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Ford hadn't had in a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Ford was in a good mood tonight. Everything was already prepared, so when he entered the room, quietly humming to himself, he found the yellow triangle form lying waiting for him, quite a seductive sight, he thought.  
He approached the shape and picked up a small cup of sour cream on the way. Grinning, he placed a drop on the triangle only to lick it off again.  
Then he picked it up and devoured it in one bite, sighing pleased. Heck, he had missed doritos.


End file.
